Endless Flowers
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Ashlee is Jan Di's cousin from America and when she graduates from high school she takes a year off to go see her cousin. What happens when her fate gets fixed in with not one but 4 guys? Can she endure it or will she break?
1. Chapter 1

A girl about 5'5 with long curly blonde hair was standing in front of apartment building. Her blue eyes stared the house down and she cocked her head to the side. She hasn't been here in awhile and hasn't seen her cousin in what 14 years? A long sigh escaped her pink lips and she smacked her hand against her face. She stood up straight and she walked over. She knocked on the door and she shifted her weight as she waited.

Jan Di was getting ready to go out with her friend and they where going on fishing trip. She couldn't afford to go out on that cruise and she was a little disappointed. She sighed to herself and when she opened the door her eyes widen. There before her stood a beautiful girl and it caught her off guard.

The girl had the most beautiful blonde hair that cascading down her back in elegant curls and her skin was pale. Her eyes where round and doe like but they where a light blue that reminded her of the sky. Her face had a elegant feel to it and her eye lashes where long making her already unique eyes pop out. Jan Di's eyes wondered over the girl and it was clear she was from a different country. She was dressed in ripped faded skinny that clung to her body and her top was a graphic tee that had Slipknot written on it. She was dressed in converses and had a lot of curves. She could tell by guys walking pass and staring at her she must have a round butt. Her boobs where pretty big and they must be at least D.

"Oh my Ashlee your hear early!" Jan Di's mom said and Jan Di blinked. EHHHH! This was her cousin from America.

"Hello!" Ashlee said and Jan Di quickly hugged her cousin.

"I totally forgot you where coming." Jan Di said and Ashlee laughed. "Go fishing with us?" She asked and Ashlee shook her head.

"I have something to take care but I will pick you after I am done ok?" She said and Jan Di nodded her head. Ashlee patted her on the head and walked inside. She went to get changed and smiled to herself. She grabbed her car keys out of her bag and went to pick up her car that just arrived from America.

She was waiting and was tapping her foot. She remembered the day she left and her parents didn't approve of her coming over here. THey didn't wait their precious heir to wonder so far from home and why did everyone think she wanted to follow in her parents footsteps? Why can't just be the singer she wanted to be? Instead she had to take over those dreaded restaurant chains. She sighed and her car was pulled up. She smiled happily and she had a brand new red ford truck.

She got into her truck and began the long drive to pick up her cousin. She turned on the CD player and to her relief Last Resort by papa roach began to play. She sand along and all these rocks songs began playing. She came to where her cousin was supposed to be and she raised her eyebrow. Why where there people gathering around her and then she spotted her cousin soaking wet. She glared hatefully and got out slamming her car door closed.

Jun Pyo was about to say something when weird music was heard and red truck pulled up. He raised his eyebrow and then the car door closed. A girl walked around from the drivers side and he got wide eye. The girl had long blonde hair and was dressed in Jeans and red striped tank top with a heart and skulls on the bottom left. She had on black heeled knee high boots and silver bracelets. She had on a black beanie and fingerless leather gloves. He watch as her most alluring blue eyes scanned the crowd.

Ji Hoo had gotten out of the limo and he stopped when he heard American music. He turned his head to see a girl getting out a red truck. The look on her face was screaming anger and he noticed she had blue eyes. They where so alluring and beautiful and he blonde hair made her stand out. He was sure everyone's eyes where trained on the beauty before him.

Yi Jung shook his head at how foolish Jun Pyo was being and he must of waited to rub salt in her wounds. He heard loud music and he turned around to see a red truck pull up. The girl who got out was clearly American and he wondered what she was doing here? Her hair seemed like it was shining even in the dark and he smiled to himself. Her blonde hair and her alluring blue eyes are what caught him.

Woo Bin was just watching everything and saw Ji Hoo get out of a limo. He saw everyone was looking somewhere and he turned to look to. There stood a girl with striking beautiful blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She dressed a little weird but he like the way she was dressed and some how it fit her.

"JAN DI!" Ashlee screamed and took off running to her cousin. She ran past everyone and one cue everyone turned to took at her. When she got to her cousin she pulled her into a hug and didn't mind that her clothes where wet. "What happened? Are you ok?" She asked and Jan Di was so shell shocked she didn't say anything. She pulled away and held her cousins face in her hands. "JAN DI!" She snapped and Jan Di blinked a few times.

"I am sorry Ashlee..." Jan Di said and Ashlee merely sighed. She released her cousin and crossed her arms over her large chest.

"It ok...what happened why are you wet?" Ashlee asked and didn't pay the crowd behind her any mind. It wasn't until she felt someone walk up behind and she turned around.

Jun Pyo needed to know who this girl was and how she knew the commoner. He watched as she turned around and her blonde hair swayed in the wind. She was so much shorter then her and he looked down at her. She looked up at him with wide boring eyes and it was like she wasn't phased by him at all.

"Who are you?" Jun Pyo asked and when she cocked her head to the side he had to take a step back.

"None of you concern! I will say something though. If any of you hurt my cousin well..." Ashlee began and walked up to the guy infront of her. She kneed the guy in the private parts and head butted him. Jun Pyo grunted and fell to the ground. "Mess with her you mess with me and I will show you how crazy this American bitch can be!" She spat out and turned to Jan Di. "I will be at the truck." She said and walked away from the scene without a car in the world.

Ji Hoo watched these girl with wide eyes and she went as far as to knee Jun Pyo there. She had guts and he watched her retreating figure. He realized she said she was Jan Di's cousin so if they bullied Jan Di then the cousin would appear very interesting. He went around announcing the party but just like Jan Di was walking off. He frowned and watched as Yi Jung ran over to her.

Yi Jung wanted to see that girl again and he heard about the party. He chased after Jan Di and if he invited her she would come. He was going to make sure the American girl was there and stopped infront of Jan Di.

"You should come and Bring your cousin too?" Yi Jung said and Jan Di was taken back but nodded her head.

Jan Di quickly hurried away and got into her cousin's car. Everyone watched as the two drove off without a word and Ashlee didn't want to go to this party. Yet when she mentioned she might be bullied again, she agreed and she made a call to a friend in Korea. The two arrived at a salon. She shoved Jan Di away and she went to get ready herself.

Ashlee was waiting by the door and she watched as her sweet cousin walked out in short knee length blue dress that was strapless. Her eyes had a light blue and had blue earrings to match her dress. She was in blue heels and looked strikingly beautiful. She walked over to her and her cousin's face fell.

"Whats wrong?" Ashlee asked and cocked her head to the side.

"I feel uncomfortable in this...I don't want them to bully me more because of this outfit." Jan Di admitted and SMASH! Ashlee's hand collided with the wall.

"Bullying?" Ashlee said and she was overcome with rage. She turned around and made her way outside.

"Ashlee don't!" Jan Di said and chased after her cousin. FOr being in heels her cousin could walk fast. She got to the truck and got in. Jan Di ran and managed to get in before her cousin sped off. She could feel the anger coming off her cousin in waves and she was worried what was going to happen. What happened to her shy anti social cousin? She had changed for sure and she didn't know if she liked it.

Everyone was gathered talking and just having a good time. Yet no one could forget the blonde American girl. Jan Di's cousin was what everyone started to talk about and no could seem to understand why she did what she did. It didn't take long for people to hear screaming.

"ASHLEEE DON'T! PLEASE CALM DOWN! I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Jan Di screamed and as soon as they got to the place Ashlee had jumped out storming into the building. She made it to the hall and her eyes scanned the crowd. Her cousin had told her everything and she walked over to the group of guys.

Jun Pyo raised his eyebrow when he heard a girl screaming and she sounded pissed. He looked up to see the American and she looked beautiful. She was dressed in strapless blue gown that went down to her ankles and had a small train behind her. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled up to the left side. Around her neck was a blue and diamond necklace along with blue earrings. She had on blue heels and her eyes where a light blue and her eyeliner plus mascara made her already gorgeous eyes pop out. Even the way she walked over to them held such elegance that it was hard to not watch her.

"Your the F4 right? The useless bullies that have been bothering my cousin? Tsk you think your all high and mighty when your nothing to look at. What I see before me is disgusting dirty trash!" Ashlee snapped out and the boys flinched slightly.

"Useless? Ugly? Trash?" Jun Pyo said and he had never been called these things before in his life. He had to laugh and looked down at her. Her blue eyes where ablaze with anger. SLAP! Her pale hand collided with his face taking him off guard and he looked down at her.

"I will make this clear one more fucking time! Bother my cousin again and I will make sure you met a horrible end!" She snapped and Jan Di had made it to her cousin's side.

"Ashlee lets just go please..." Jan Di begged and grabbed her cousin's arm. Ashlee glared and turned around about ready to leave.

Yi Jung was struck speechless when they got called useless? Not just useless but ugly too? Did this girl not know beauty when she saw it? He looked at her and she was beautiful that's for sure but she was a mean little thing. She wasn't someone he wanted to cross again and yet he wanted to see what fun they could have with her. Her being so short made her angry side kind of cute and he had to choke back a laugh.

Woo Bin just stared at her and didn't really know what to say. This girl keep making them all speechless. When she smacked Jun Pyo now that was something else and she looked like she wanted to do more. She wanted to hurt him and for some reason she was holding back. She could tell by her body language that she was skilled in some sort of martial arts. He wanted to say something but the look she shot them made him shut his mouth.

Jun Pyo's hand went to his face and this girl always seemed to go after him. Why not the other guys? It was very annoying and he reached out to grab her hand. When he had it in his grasp he didn't know why he was doing this and he began to pull her onto the dance floor. She tried to get free but nothing was working and he hand them in the center of the dance floor.

"If you don't dance with then it might end up poorly for Jan Di."' He said and she glared but nodded her head.

Jun Pyo pulled her close and she hissed at him. He couldn't help but chuckle when she hissed? What was she a Cat? Hmmm Cat that seemed to fit her very well. He was shockingly surprised to learn how easily her body moved along with his and they moved in perfect sync. This cat was surprising him and that seem like the one thing this cat would continued to do as surprise her.

Yi Jung watched as the girl danced with Jun Pyo and he was surprised to see how elegantly they swayed around the floor. They looked like a prince and princess. He found it kind of hard to watch and he didn't know if he could watch these scene. He just met this girl but something about her was unique and alluring. He turned his attention to her cousin who was smiling kindly.

Woo Bin was shocked when Jun Pyo dragged this girl onto the dance floor and even more surprised to see how well she danced. She kept up with Jun Pyo perfectly and they where in sync. Her moves where elegant and held grace. He thought she would like her cousin but there was one thing for sure was that her cousin wasn't a normal girl. That as clear tonight and he wanted see what else this little blonde could do.

Ji Hoo had just arrived and heard a lot of commotion and he raised his eyebrow. He followed the noise and he stopped head in his tracks. There on the dance floor was the blonde she was dancing with Jun Pyo. She was beautiful and even keep up Jun Pyo which was shocking. He found himself smiling and he shook his head. Who was this girl?

Ashlee was so uncomfortable with dancing with him but she knew she would regardless. When it came to her family she would do anything and everything. When the song ended he released her and she stepped back. She turned around and made her Jan Di grabbing her hand. She wanted to leave but stopped when one of those cursed boys got in her way. She looked up and glared. He smirked and moved aside. She made her way outside and Jan Di smiled. She told her cousin s stay here a little longer. She shrugged and made her way down some stairs.

Jun Pyo smiled and he watched as the beauty walked off. He decided he wanted tease her and followed after her. Just like the stars in the night sky when morning comes she had vanished. He looks around for her and sighed. She was there one minute and then the next she was gone. He turned around to go back in when he slipped on water by the pool making him fall in.

SPLASH! Ashlee turned around towards the pool and she heard someone screaming for help. She kicked off her shoes and didn't even think twice before running to the pool. She dove in to save who ever it was. Then she saw him floating there under the water. She swam over to him and pulled him to the shore. She placed him on the side and she pulled herself up. She began CPR on him and wouldn't stop until these ass was ok.

Someone came into the hall saying someone had fallen into the pool and everyone rushed out. They all came to a stop when they saw the American giving Jun Pyo CPR and everyone was quiet. Everyone was worried for him and then he coughed up water. THe girl stood up fast and looked down at him. She didn't say thing but did grab Jan Di's hand before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank**_ _ **nshaikh281 for the review!**_

Ashlee was still fuming at those stupid pretty boys. The nerve of them! All sorts of thoughts where running through her head like a raging river and when she finally made it to her truck she screamed. Her scream caused her cousin to jump in surprise and Ashlee took deep calming breathes before getting into her truck. Her cousin rushed over and got in also.

The following day the cousin's woke up and Ashlee like usual was hesitate about getting up. Yet like any other person she did and stretched a little. She needed to find a gym to work out in and let go some of her anger. She rubbed her eyes and finally got up. She went over to her suit case and decided to get dress to work out.

Ashlee got dressed in a black sports bra and black tank top that said "I am working out not looking for a boyfriend." She slipped into black shorts that stopped a few inches past her butt and of course black sneakers. She pulled up her blonde hair in a high pony tail and grabbed her gym bag. She walked out of the room and saw her cousin leaving.

"JAN!" Ashlee scream and her cousin jumped slightly. She jogged over and shot her cousin a sweet smile. "I am driving you come on!" She said and went over to her truck getting in. Jan Di sighed but of course followed her cousin getting in also.

All the way to school all that played was American rock music and she smiled over at her cousin. She opened the door and hoped out when they arrived. All eyes where on them and she leaned against her truck. She glared when she noticed guys eying her up and she pushed herself off of her truck. Jan Di walked over to her cousin's side and bit her lip.

"Ashlee you can go..." Jan Di said and opened she would leave. She saw the F4 coming and sighed. This was so not ending well for anyone involved.

Jun Pyo was the first to arrive at school and his eyes went to that annoying red truck. He scuffed and walked over towards it. He watched as the blonde pushed herself off of the truck and his eyes trailed over her body. Her shorts showed off her long legs and the top was to much. It clung to her and revealed her curves. He had to clear his throat and walked over to them. He smirked at the commoner ignoring the blonde.

"SO you decided to actually show up huh? You got some nerve. You don't belong her leave." He said and he heard a laugh come from the blondes mouth. He turned to face her and he flinched when he saw that murderous look.

"Really? She doesn't belong here? Pft...please this school is trash. Wanna know why?" Ashlee said and stepped closer to him. Jun Pyo froze where he stood and didn't know what she was going to do. She laced her hands behind her back and smiled cruelly. " This school has pig headed no good bastards." She said as sweetly as could and yet each word felt like a slap in the face. "You should be lucky my cousin is here maybe it won't reek as bad now." She said and neither of the moved.

"Who do..." Jun Pyo began and the girl finished his sentence.

"THink I am? Hmmm let me tell you pretty boy! I am someone who doesn't like bullying or the scent of filth." Ashlee said and Jun Pyo glared at her. "Jan Di go inside. Don't let trash disrupt your studies and if you find yourself being trouble call me. " She said and stepped back. She turned around to leave but that stupid boy grabbed her arm. Did he have a death wish?

Ashlee let out a deep breathe and was counting to ten. This guy was really pushing her patience and it was taking everything she had to not his ass out. She closed her eyes and continued to take calming breathe and when she was calm she opened her eyes. Her eyes where filled with hatred and she glared up at this bastard.

"I suggest you let me go..." Ashlee warned and all this guy did was laugh. SERIOUSLY! She grinded her teeth together and she at her limit. No one but her ex saw her really made and he was getting her there at the speed of light. "Let me the fuck go!" She snapped and yet nothing. "I warned you!" She spat out and she lifted up her knee. It collided in a place where the sun don't shine and he grunted. He doubled over in pain and she kicked him in the side making her fall on the ground in complete pain. "I warned you! Don't cross me again little boy or I will be what nightmares are made of!" She snapped out and turned around. She got into her truck and didn't even bother to check on her cousin. She needed to get out of her before she killed him and she sped off.

After 2 hours of searching she finally found a gym and she went right to a punching bag. All she could see was that ass! She punched it over and over. She was letting all her hatred and anger out on the bag. She even kicked it and she wasn't aware of a pair of eyes watching her.

Woo Bin had decided to skip school today and went to one of the gyms his cousin owned. Sadly no girls ever entered this gym and it sucked but it made it easier on him. He saw a crowd gathering by the punching back and he raised his eyebrow. He walked over and he got wide eyed. There throwing punches and kicks with deadly force was that American. She managed to look so elegant while doing it. He noticed beats off sweat gathering on her skin and her blonde hair swaying back and forth with each eat. He was taken back and cleared his throat. He shooed the other guys away and she didn't even seem to notice. He watched as she poured water on her head. The water trailed down her neck and disappeared down her shirt. He found himself staring and quickly looked away. He decided to leave this place before he did something he would regret.

After working out for 4 hours Ashlee needed a shower and was planning on picking up her cousin from swim practice. She grabbed her gym back and made her way home to shower. She took a quick shower and got dressed. All her anger was taken away and she felt as light as a feather. She left to go meet her cousin and she got out. She was on her way to find the pool and she of course got lost.

"For fucks sake! Is this a highschool or a bloody mansion!" She huffed out and continued on her way. She was clearly annoyed and each turn lwas leading her further away. She sighed and threw her hands up on the air. "I give up..."

Ji Hoo was still laughing at what that American girl did and he found it entertaining. He wished he could of seen it and that girl wasn't someone he would ever wanna cross. He heard a girl scream I give up and he followed the voice. He got to where a girl was standing and when she turned around he already knew who it was.

THe girl had her long blonde hair tied up on the left side behind her ears and she had on black earrings. Her top was a black skin tight tank stop and she had on a mini skirt. Her skit was red and black plaid that stopped a few inches below her butt. She had off studded belt and black converse. TO match her belt she had a studded bracelet and her eyes where smokey colored. Her lips where painted the color of a rose and she looked hot. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"If you looking for the pool I can show you where it is." He said and she cocked her head to the side. He found that to be a little cute and she nodded. So he began to walk towards the pool.

When they arrived she was quick to leave his side and he wanted to stay to watch what this girl would do. She looked confused as she looked around the pool and she raised her eyebrow. It was clear she was looking for someone and she sighed when she didn't see who she looking for. She turned around she slipped onto some water falling into the pool. She hit her head on the bottom of the pool and Ji Hoo waited. She didn't surface and he got wide eyed. He rushed over to the pool and looked down into the water. She was there floating and he cursed before diving into the water.

Ji Hoo swam over to her and pulled her out of the water. He placed her on the pool side and began to perform CPR. NO matter what he did she wasn't responding and wouldn't give up. He touched part of her head and he got wide eyed. There was blood and he didn't know what to do and kept trying to revive her.

Jan Di had just changed and she was on her way out of the changing room. Her eye fell on Ji Hoo diving into the pool and she raised her eyebrow. She noticed him pull someone out and she froze when she saw that blonde hair. She only knew one person with blonde hair and the wind was knocked out of her. She came to her senses and rushed over to her cousins side.

"ASHLEE!" Jan Di screamed and knelt down beside Ji Hoo who was doing CPR. "Please Ashlee...come on you need to be ok! You promised me we would always be together! It can't end like this! ASHLEEE!" Jan Di screamed and on cue her cousin coughed up water. She went to touch her cousin's head when she felt something warm. She pulled away her hand and saw blood. She looked at her cousin who looked dazed. "Ji Hoo we need to call 119." She said and he nodded.

Ji Hoo had finally learned this girls name and her name was Ashlee such a pretty name. He heard Jan Di say they needed to call for a ambulance. He agreed but they didn't have time for that and he grabbed her. He picked her up bridal style and began to make his way out of the building. Ashlee looked up at him with dazed eyes an d he knew something was wrong. As he made his way to the entrance he saw Jun Pyo and Yi Jung looking at him confused. He met the ambulance there and Jan Di got in as they sped off with the girls.

Jun Pyo was still steaming and pissed off for what that stupid American girl did. Yet her courage was something else and she didn't seem to have a filter. She was unique for sure and he unwillingly found himself smiling. His smile dropped when he saw Ji Hoo rush past him with the American girl and Jan Di was running after them. Something must of happened and he was wondering what it was. He followed after them and watched as the American girl was placed on a stretcher. She was loaded into the ambulance and was rushed off with Jan Di.

Yi Jung was walking along with Jun Pyo and he laughed so hard he was crying when he told about todays events. He couldn't believe that wild spirited girl and he was about to say something but all the words died on his lips when Ji Hoo rushed past them with the American girl. He could tell something was up and the girl was loaded into a ambulance before being rushed off.

"Ashlee fell into the pool and hit her head..." Ji Hoo said and the two boys blinked. So that was the American's name. "Something is wrong and he gaze was dazed so we brought her to met the ambulance. Jan Di went with her..." He said and watched as the ambulance was speeding off.

Ashlee was taken to the back and some test where run. The doctor came out to met Jan Di and he told her she suffered from...


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlee was taken to the back and some test where run. The doctor came out to met Jan Di and he told her she suffered from a concussion. Other then that she was fine and it was thanks to Ji Hoo. They did want her to stay overnight and of course she would pretend to obey. Pft staying in the hospital wasn't something she wanted to do and a sweet smile appeared on her face as she nodded sweetly. Once the doctor left she was quick to rip off everything and grab her clothes. She got dressed and walked towards the door. She stuck her head out and looked both ways before darting out of the room.

Jan Di was gone for 45 minutes and when she comes back she sighs. Of course her hard headed cousin ran away from the hospital and she rubbed her temples. She made her way out of the hospital and watched as the nurses ran around trying to figure out where this girl went. She knew where her cousin was and she made her towards the house.

Ashlee was walking towards her cousin's house and she wrapped her arms around herself. Why did that ass save her? So rich people do have souls who would of thought that? She laughed to herself and shivered as she felt the temperature drop. She was cursing herself and she just kept walking. Concussion her ass! Doctors where useless 90 percent of the time and she hated them! She hated hospitals! She let her mind wonder as she walked down the street and everything began to spin. She coursed and leaned against a nearby tree. Talk about sucky luck! She felt herself falling forward and arms reached out towards her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into a muscular chest.

Jun Pyo had arrived at the hospital to give that stupid girl a piece of his mind and he spotted her running past him. He raised his eyebrow and decided to follow her. He watched as she seemed to have a skip in her step and he shook his head. Was all girls like this? He sighed to himself and he followed her for a long time. He saw her shiver and the temperature did drop. He was getting close to her and he saw her lean against a tree. This girl was so foolish and he began to watch her fall forward. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You run out of the hospital and you cant even walk...your a foolish stupid girl." Jun Pyo said and again this girl laughed. She was seriously laughing in this situation? She can barely stand?

"Hospitals are for the dead. I am not dying!" Ashlee spat out and Jun Pyo sighed to himself. He couldn't let her get herself hurt because she was foolish. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. "HEY! LET ME DOWN YOU PIG HEADED BOY!" She screamed and he didn't do as she wanted. She slammed her fist on his chest but he just kept walking.

"SHUT UP!" Jun Pyo snapped and Ashlee knew in her condition she couldn't do anything. She shut her mouth and allowed him to carry her back to the hospital.

Jun Pyo got to her room and placed her on her bed. She glared up at him with hatred and stuck her tongue out at him. SO CHILDISH! This girl was driving him up a wall and yet her small frame looked so fragile. A cruel smile appeared on his face and walked over to her. He watched as she ended up laying on the bed and he placed hands on the side of her head. He leaned down closer to her and watched as her pretty eyes widen slightly.

"Careful kitten I know you have claws but I have teeth." Jun Pyo said and she blinked a few times in confusion. He stood up and smirked down at her confused face. He would leave it at that and he walked away leaving her laying there.

The following day Ashlee got released with a clean bill of health and the incident with sir dicks a lot came crashing back like a wave. She huffed and shook her head. That guy was crazy and she made her way home. She needed to change and then get her truck from the school. She walking calmly when a orange car pulled up infront of her. She jumped back and glared at the person in the car.

Yi Jung was on his way to school when he stopped Ashlee walking away from the hospital and it looked like she needed to change her clothes. He smiled and decided to be nice to her. He pulled up beside and he watched as jumped back. Damn talk about hurting a guys pride! He was usual good with girls and the fact she jumped away from him like he was a disease had him chuckling.

"You heading home right Ashlee let me give you ride." Yi Jung offered and he watched as she laughed shaking her head.

"Nah I will pass." She said and turned around to continue walking. Her eyebrow twitched slightly when he began to drive slow beside her.

"Come on...if I give you a ride you can get to you truck sooner. Who knows what those people might do to it." He added and he watched her freeze. He must of hit a nerve because her small fist was clenched into a fist. She walked around to the other side and got into the car. He smiled to himself and drove her to her house. He found out she was staying with Jan Di and she got out. "I will give you a ride to so go freshen up. You smell like the hospital." He said and she turned around. She gave him the middle finger before storming into the house.

Ashlee showered and was looking through her stuff to where. Her face fell when she realized her dreaded mother redid her suit case. The top was her usual stuff and then underneath was all girly stuff. She glared hatefully at everything and grabbed some clothes. Her mother didn't like her punk rocker style and always wanted her dress more girly/cute. Now her wish was coming true and she flinched as she looked at herself. She pouted but made her way outside regardless.

Yi Jung was out of his car leaning against it waiting for Ashlee and when she walked out he was shocked. The girl has been her 2 days and she always dressed more rocker then anything but seeing her dressed so cute made him almost fall over. She was wearing a dress that was white at the top that stopped about her belly button and then it was black underneath with a white flower lace going over it. She had on brown ankle boots that had a 4 inch heel and the dress stopped 3 inches above her knees. Her blonde curls where loose and bouncing all around her head. She was truly beautiful and she had just pink eye shadow plus mascara on. She literally took his breathe away. He shook his head and got in.

Ashlee was quiet on the way back to the school and she just looked straight ahead. This was extremely uncomfortable and she hated it. The outfit and riding with this playboy she hated them both. The moment they got to school she got out and all eyes where on her. She rolled her eyes and just went to her truck. She a little annoyed but anger quickly consumed her when she saw that key mark on her truck and she turned to the people.

"Who did!" She snapped and no one answered her. A poor girl was walking by and Ashlee's temped got the best of her. She always carried a switch blade on her and when the girl walked by she grabbed her long flowing black hair. The girl screamed and with seconds her knife was out. Strands off hair where now floating in the wind and she had just cut the girls hair. "I will cut every single one your disgusting hair until I find who did it. Would be better to rat them out yes?" She said and everyone backed away from her. "No one then?" She said and she walked kicked the girl to the ground. "WHO DID IT!" She screamed and everyone flinched. Her anger was boiling over now and she advanced on a girl. Before she raised her fist and someone grabbed it.

Ashlee never excepted this to happening and someone had spun her around. Before she could react someone had kissed her and her mind went blank. Confusion was running through her and she was frozen. Why was he kissing her? When he let her go she felt her knee give out from under her yet he caught her.

"Who ever did it either fix it or come clean..." He said and Ashlee was shocked. It took her a few seconds to realize what happened. She shoved him away and glared at him. How? Why? Huh? She was so confused and her mind was going a mile a minute. "I will give you till the end of the day." He said and didn't pay her shoving him away no mind.

Ashlee felt the hear rise to her cheeks and she shook her head. She was fumbling to get her keys and when she found them she dart to her car. SMASH! Was heard and she felt someone behind her and they had hands on either side of her trapping her there. She froze and for the first time in a while she didn't know how to act and was just frozen there. What did people here think? She turned around and looked up. It was the same bastard that kissed her! What was his deal?

"Your not running away. You have embarrassed us in so many ways. Now I get to see your face red..." He taunted and she just wanted him to back off. Yet she didn't do anything and just stood there like a statue. "Where did you tough act go? Ohhh my wait your actually a girl?" He said and she managed to gain some control again. Her knee smashed into his private parts and he doubled over in pain. She used this moment to get in her truck a speed away.

Ashlee got miles away from the school and she pulled over onto the side of the road. She placed her head on the stirring wheel and what the fuck was he thinking! She felt her heart racing and she shook her head. She got the feeling her life here wasn't going to be easy at all and she took calming breathes before starting up the car again. She would ask Jan Di who that guy was and she drove home. She decided to not pick up Jan Di from school. Instead hse changed into her PJs.

Jan Di got home and of course those stupid F4 followed her home wanting to see and talk to Ashlee. She walked in the house and Ashlee was sitting on the floor in her PJs. Jan Di got wide eyed and looked over at the boys who where just staring at her. Ashlee's PJs where boy shorts and a tank top. Of course the guys where gonna look and when Ashlee turned around she didn't scream just stared. Then her eyes landed on him and she jumped up.

"YOU! THE...THE...THE...PERVERT!" She shouted and pointed at him. Everyone turned to one of the members and wanted to know more. "If you ever kiss me again i will gut you like a deer!" She spat out and the room went dead silent. No one and i mean no one was thinking he would ever be so reckless as to kiss her.

"I needed to calm you down..." He said and Jan Di shook her head.

"You stupid..

 _ **Any Guesses on who kissed her?**_


	4. Chapter 4

"You stupid Jun Pyo! You actually kissed her?" Jan Di asked completely shocked and Jun Pyo shrugged. He locked eyes with Ashlee who was fuming but he did notice the faint blush on her cheeks.

"She needed to calm down and didn't seem like she minded." Jun Pyo said and Ashlee glared.

"Wh...I...ummm...of course I minded!" Ashlee spat out and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"They wanted to come over..." Jan Di said and flinched when he cousin glared.

Jun Pyo was smirking and he let his eyes travel up her body. Man she had a amazing body and he shook his head. He couldn't think like that! he wouldn't let this blonde seductive American get to him. He leaned in closer to her and he watched her take a step back. On cue thunder was heard and it began to pour.

"Jan Di I don't think it's safe for your kid to go home!" A older voice called and both girls froze.

"Mom! Auntie!" THe girls screamed in unison and all they could hear was a faint chuckle.

"Ugh! Fuck my life!" Ashlee said and just sat back down. "Well lets play a game Truth or dare." She said and the boys raised their eyebrows. "Sit down and we start with Jan Di!" She said and Jan Di smirked.

"Good!" She said and looked towards Ashlee. "Truth or dare?" She asked and Ashlee feared what her cousin would ask so she chose dare. "I dare you to sit on Jun Pyo's lap for 10 turns." She said and Ashlee glared hatefully. This was cruel and she huffed but crawled over to Jun Pyo. She settled into his lap and surprised everyone.

"I hate you!" Ashlee said and then directed her attention to the guy who saved her. "First names..." She stated and when she got all the names she wanted to be evil. She dared Yi Jung to sit on Woo Bin's lap and before anyone knew it everyone was sitting on someone's lap. Ashlee stiffened when this ass wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmmm my turn...Jun Pyo truth or dare?" Jan Di asked and Ashlee knew her cousin god she hoped he picked truth or she was going to suffer. Of course the hard headed ass had to pick dare. "I dare you to kiss my cousin in front of all of us." She said and Ashlee glared. She turned to face him and before she knew his lips where on hers again.

After about 2 hours of playing and accidentally drinking some of the alcohol let out the group was smashed. Everyone had in face ended up falling asleep in the living room in the most uncomfortable way. Start from the left was Jan Di, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Ashlee, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung. Everyone was basically spooning one other but poor Ashlee and she was on her back. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo where facing her and each had a arm drapped over her.

Ashlee groaned and wonder why she felt so heavy and she turned her head to the left. Her eyes widen as she was looking Ji Hoo's sleeping face and the she turned her head to the other side to see Jun Pyo. What kind of sick twisted and unbearable bad dead did she do in past? She tried to get free which resulted in the guys pulling her close. She froze and got wide eyed. She had the worse luck ever! She took a few deep breathes and just laid there.

Shortly after Ashlee woke up and everyone started to. Sadly the only two that had yet to wake up was Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo. Ashlee shot YI Jung and Woo Bin a save me look. Both men managed to held her out of their hold. THe group busted out laughing when the two men began to cuddle one another and Ashlee pulled out her phone snapping a picture. She giggled to herself and went to take a shower.

Jun Pyo opened his eyes at the same time Ji Hoo did and he screamed. He jumped away from him with wide eyes. What the fuck! Why where they cuddling each other and he felt so sick to his stomach. He stood up and shook his head. He ran to the bathroom and everyone was screaming for him to stop. He pulled the poor open and ran to throw up in the toilet.

Ashlee was standing there in her underwear and she was taken back when Jun Pyo busted in the bathroom. She was about to say something when he rushed over to the toilet and she sighed to herself. She bent down and began rubbing his back. She understood what he was going through and she had been there through her partying years.

" It's ok...you will be ok." She said and he threw up again. She smiled sadly and just sat there with him.

After 10 minutes he had finally stopped throwing up and she smiled. She stood up and helped him up. She watched him stumble and with their crappy luck they both went crashing onto the floor. He had either hand on the side of her face and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He was inches from her face and she could finally see how hot he really was. She looked away and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Ummm?" Ashlee said and he leaned down closer to her. She felt hot breathe on her cheek and she turned around. She came face to face with him. Her eyes widen and she tried to form words but she was failing. She looked around and needed a escape. She heard the door knob turning and he quickly got up. Sat up and put a hand to her racing heart. Her face was a bright red and she stood up. She bolted out of the bathroom running past Ji Hoo who was very confused and she made it to Jan Di's room. She leaned against the wall and was trying to calm her racing heart.

After 5 minutes she finally got dressed and pulled on ripped faded skinny skins. She pulled on a greenday tshirt and then on went her vans. She searched for her belt that had chains on the side and when she found it she put it on. She finally left the room and made her way to Jan Di completely ignoring the guys. She wanted to banish these asses from her mind and she smiled at her cousin.

"Lets go out!" She said and Jan Di raised her eyebrow.

"Ash I know your out of school but I still need to go." Jan Di said and AShlee pouted and she shook her head. "No Ash..." She said and when her lip start to quiver Jan Di threw her hands up in the air. "Fine you win!" She said giving in and Ashlee smiled.

"Lets go explore!" Ashlee said and grabbed Jan Di's wrist pulling her out the door. The boys sighed and followed after the two.

Jun Pyo smiled to himself as he watched Ashlee's face lit up as she spotted new things and her smile was amazing. He barely knew this girl and yet he knew he liked her. He didn't understand why he did and she was stubborn. Yet his eyes never wondered from her and she turned around. Her smiled widened and she pointed to a small ice cream shop. He chuckled as she skipped in and he put his hand in his pockets as he followed after her. The whole time she was laughing and her laugh was so pretty. He noticed all the guys in the store had there eyes on her and something in him sparked. He walked over to her and took off his jacket. He placed it on her and glared around the room. They looked away and she looked up at him.

Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head. Ashlee appeared so cold and mean but she acting like a kid now. It was so cute and he found himself smiling. She was pointing at thing and smiling. Her smile was that of a angels and he shook his head. How did this girl managed to snatch away his thoughts? He barely knew her but yet she had pushed her away into his heart. He didn't know if it was personality or what but I was clear he liked her. He watched as they entered a ice cream shop and she got her ice cream. He noticed guys watching her and he felt something spike in him he didn't know he had. He watched as Jun Pyo put his jacked on her and he glared. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He also glared and they all looked scared. She went from looking at Jun Pyo to looking at Ji Hoo.

Ashlee was confused as to why Jun Pyo put his jacked over her and now Ji Hoo had a hand on her shoulder. She looked at them and raised her eyebrow. What the hell did they think they where doing? First they torture her cousin and now this? What kind of sick ass where they? Was this some kind of new torturing technique? She huffed and pulled off Ji Hoo's hand. She stood up and threw Jun Pyo's jacket at him. She turned around and stormed out of the parlor.

Ashlee was so pissed off and fuming at this stupid boys! Who did they think they where? She didn't understand why she was angry but she was and she was crossing the street. She didn't even notice the car horn honking and when she turned around she saw headlights. Her eyes widen and she was frozen where she stood. Someone came up behind her and pulled her away from the car spinning her around. She looked up and saw...

 _ **Hmmm who saved her? Let me know what ya think? Deciding who she will end up. Thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlee looked up to see Jun Pyo and she got wide eyed. She tried to speak but before she could he pulled her into a hug. His hold tightened around her and she didnt understand why he was hugging her. Hell she didnt understand why he saved her. All sorts of thought where running through her head and it was like a mile a minute. He wasnt that bad was he? She didnt understand and she was speechless and yet here they where standing in the middle of the damn road. He pulled her onto the sidewalk and grabbed her face forcing her to look up at him.

Jun Pyo had chased after Ashlee and she ran into the streets when the light was green. He got wide eyed and ran into the street. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around hugging her. He pulled her into a tight hug and he thought his heart was gonna stop when he was that car coming for her. He didnt understand why she was so careless and he felt so scared. THis girl was going to be the death of him.

"Are you a idoit!" He asked and she merely blinked.

"I ummm..." Ashlee said and she really didnt know what to say. She tell he was very worried about her and it was something she didnt understand. She couldnt wrap her mind around it no matter how hard she tried.

"Be careful! I dont want you want to hurt yourself." Jun Pyo scolded and BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! Her heart began to race slightly and she felt the blood rush ot her cheeks. Why was she blushing? She bit her lip and looked down towards the ground. "Lets go." He said and began to pull her towards his car forgetting about everyone else. HIs mind was focused on the girl who almost got herself killed. He finally made it his car and put her in the passanger seat. He closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

Jun Pyo was silent as he started the car and he realized she didnt buckled herslef in. He sighed and reached over buckling her in himself. They looked at each other and she looked at him with wide eyes. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her lightly before going back to his seat. He put on his own seat belt and then looked over at her. She looked shocked and he chuckled. He start the car and began to drive.

Ashlee blinked and when he kissed her lightly on the lips her eyes widen. She put her finger on her lips and she looked over at him before looking out the window. What was he thinkin? All sorts of things where running through her head and she bit her lip before sneaking a peak at him. She sighed and just sat back as they drove. They arrived at a cliff and she got wide eyed. It looked over the city and she got out. She looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"Pretty isnt it?" Jun Pyo asked her as he joined her side and she looked up at him. She smiled and nodded her head. He was happy to be able to have that pretty smile directed at him. He knew it and he was trapped by her. He was now her hostage and he didnt mind being her hostage. It was the first time he felt like this in a long time and he smirked to himself.

Ashlee looked back at the scene and shivered slightly. She was very cold and she felt something being placed on her shoulders. She looked up and once again Jun Pyo had but his jacket on her. This time she didnt mind it and smiled in thanks up at him. He nodded and looked towards the scene. She couldnt help herself and found herself staring at him. He was very good looking and he was kinder then she though. BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! Her stupid hear began racing again and she looked away. She didnt want to get caught staring him and she inched closer to him. A soft smile was present on her face.

Jun Pyo looked over at her and raised his eyebrow as she moved closer to him. He smiled and realized maybe she liked him as much as she liked her. His face gfeel when he realized that might be a stupid dream considering the hell he put her cousin through and as long as he could watch her from a far he would be ok.

They spent a hour there just looking at the pretty scenery and she smiled. She was happy he brought her here. She then looked over towards the car and stretched slightly. It was getting late and the sun had already set. Sure she 19 and didn't have school but the kids did...kids oh shit! What was she doing! He was clearly under age and she shook her head.

"Lets go!" Ashlee said and made her way back to the car. She was making a huge mistake and if she didn't stop know it would be to late. She took a few deeps breathes and buried whatever was building for the guy deep inside her heart.

The ride was silent and neither one of the them said anything. It made for one very awkward car ride. Ashlee had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let anymore feeling develop for the little kid and she was sticking to it. Jun Pyo on the other hand was the complete opposite. He wanted to let her know how much she caught his attention and when he was driving he would sneak peaks of her. Before they knew it they where at Jan Di's house and Ashlee jumped out rushing to the door. Jun PYo didn't chase her since he would be chasing her very soon.

THe following day Ashlee woke up early and was getting dressed. Like usual she was planning on taking her cousin to school. It was something she did on a daily basis now and she was just going to drop her off. She needed to avoid Jun Pyo or else things would get extremely messy and she flinched at the thought of it. She couldn't let herself fall for a baby and she closed her eyes. She made sure everything she felt for the baby was buried before opening them and she tapped her foot as she waited.

Jan Di came jogging over to her cousin and she sighed. Somethings never change and her cousin had on ripped black skinny jeans that seemed to cling to her legs which meant her already big butt was going to stand out. She had on a white tank top and on top of the tank top was a sleeve black leather crop jacket. She has in black rose earrings and black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was straightened and she had not make up on. All and all her cousin looked amazing as usual. She followed her cousin out into the truck and as usual rock music began to play as they drove to her school.

When they arrived all eyes where on them like normal except this time she could feel hatred coming off of them causing Jan Di to sink in her chair. Ashlee laughed and got out of the truck walking over to open the door. She could fill the eyes staring at her and she sighed. She was growing tired of people staring at her and oogling her and she could feel someone behind causing her to stiffened slightly. Two arms stretched on and she was no trapped between a truck and a person. She turned around and looked up to see...

 _ **Please let me know what ya think! Who trapped her? Is it Jun Pyo or someone knew? any thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**_

Ashlee turned around to see Ji Hoo and she blinked. It wasnt who she thought it was Jun Pyo and she just looked up at him. What the hell was with this boys! THey seriously needed their heads scanned! She shot him a a death glare and he just leaned in closer to her. She froze and didnt know how to take this! Boys here sure where ballsy.

Ji Hoo hadnt seen Ashlee since Jun Pyo had chased after her and he sighed. Why did it seem like Jun Pyo was always ahead of him and then he spotted her getting out of her truck. He walked over to her and place his hands on her truck trapping her. She looked up at him and helpless look was so cute! Hell she was so cute and she cocked her head to the side. Why did this girl need to be so damn cute that it was tempting?

"Can i help you?" Ashlee finally asked and he laughed at her! Did he wanted to die and she huffed slightly annoyed. He didn't say anything but pushed himself off of the truck walking away and she blinked. WHAT THE HELL! She rolled her eyes and just got into her truck. She left that dreaded school.

Jan Di got to class and she looked to see everyone glaring at her. she sighed and she didn't know if it was because of F4 or because of her cousin. She sat down and the day went by just like that. She got up and made her way outside. She looked around and she surrounded by her classmate. She had a very bad feeling and she quickly sent Ashlee a text.

Ashlee was waiting at the gate when she got a text from Jan Di and she sighed. Why the hell was her days filled with tradegy and she jumped out. She slammed her car door closed and ran towards the school. She was growing tired of this and why couldnt people let her cousin be. She came to skidding hault and ran towards her cousin. She tossed a guy away from her and lucky all they did throw water on her. She knew she couldn't fight this many people of and she forced her cousin on the ground. She would take down as many as these asses as she could.

"I won't win but dont move!" Ashlee said and turned motioned for them to come forward and one did. She dodged him and hit the back of his neck making him fall to the ground. "Tsk is that all you have to offer? So your school is weak?" She asked and three came at her at once.

Ashlee dodged most of the punches and she ducked. She was fast and swift. She turned around her foot collided with ons making him fall down and she did a back slip evading a oncoming punch. She landed and knew someone was behind she ducked. Her fist collided with his stomach and she stood up. She shifted her weight as she grabbed his wrist and he went flying over her. She turned around and smirked. Fight after fight and she was doing pretty good but her stamina was slowly vanishing. She must of been fighting for a good 30 minutes maybe more and she leaned down on her knees breathing heavily. Around here where 30 people hurt and on the ground.

"Jan Di I can't last much longer I want you to run." Ashlee said and Jan Di looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I can't leave you alone!" Jan Di said and Ashlee turned to her glaring.

"GO! DON'T MAKE THIS FOR NOTHING!" Ashlee screamed and Jan Di flinched but nodded. She got up and she went to run off. A guy was blocking her path and of course Ashlee was there. One swift kick to his side and he was down. "GO!" She said and Ashlee did. She turned to face the group that remain and she cracked her fingers. "Now I can get serious!" She said and ran at the group.

Jan Di clenched her fist and why was this always happening. She saw the F4 and she ran over to the them. She was consumed by hatred and her fist collided with Jun Pyo's face. She was so angry that she was shaking and everyone looked at her.

"Its your fault! Ashlee is suffering and it all that's to you guys! She is taking on a group of your followers in my place!" She spat out and all the boys froze. They took over running to where she told them they where at but Jan Di knew the truth. Ashlee wasn't no Cinderella and she wants to save herself.

Jun Pyo ran to where he heard a lot of commotion and he froze. He thought Ashlee needed saving but nope she was doing so good on her and around her 90 percent of the people where done. He could tell she was growing extremely tired and she was covered in cuts. She didn't back down either and he watched with wide eyes as she challenged everyone. This girl wasn't going to back down and he found that very attractive.

Ji Hoo couldn't believe what he was seeing and he was thinking she needed saving. Yet she surprised him by taking on all those people and she wasn't done yet. With each kick or punch she did he could see her stamina slowly fading away and she might needing saving after all. This girl was going to be the death of him and yet his eyes always went to her.

Woo Bin had followed everyone and he barely managed to dodge a guy that came flying at him. Ashlee was handling things pretty damn good on her and she turned around to face another person. Her pretty face was bruised and cut yet she didn't seem to care. She kept fight and her eyes reminded him of a cheetah when they look at the prey. It made him shiver and he only seen a couple capable of such a look. She did it perfectly and she was as lethal as he thought. This girl would be the perfect match for him and he watched her wipe blood from her mouth. She wasn't like anyone he has ever seen before.

Yi Jung was watching as Ashlee took on opponent after opponent and her abilities where beyond what he could ever dream of. She was handling things really well and the way Jan Di made it sound had him thinking she needed help but yet it was the opposite. She was breathing heavily and had her hands on her knees. Someone was going up behind her and all the boys got wide eyed.

"ASHLEE!" All the boys screamed at the same time and she turned around. She put her hand up blocking the bat that was coming for her and she screamed. She fell to the ground and was cradling her arm. It hurt oh god did it hurt and she felt tears welling up in her. She shivered as water and things where no being thrown on her. The boys where frozen where they stood and out of all of them one ran over.

The guy grabbed one of the boys hands that had a balloon in it and bent in backward making a loud crack noise being heard. He crushed to Ashlee's side and bent down to her level. He could see the cuts and bruises up close. Even her clothes where ripped and she put up one hell of a fight. He knew she would of won if the guys didn't turn cowardly. He picked her up and her eyes got wide.

"You? Why?" Ashlee asked a little shocked and he smiled.

"That's my dirty little secret my little American girl." He said and looked around at the group. "If you ever hurt Ashlee again I will tear you limb from limb!" He snapped out and everyone looked at the ground. He began to walk away and walked past his 3 friends who where shock. The three boys reacted to fast and missed their chance to save her. Jan Di saw what happened and she raised her eyebrow. Why was ...

 _ **Any guesses on who the saved her?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jan Di saw what happened and she raised her eyebrow. Why was Woo Bin carrying her cousin now? It all began to click in her head and she chuckled. So all of the F4 had fallen for her cousin and their love would only ever be one sided. Part of her felt bad for them but the other part wasn't and their love life would come to crashing end. She sighed and watched as Woo Bin walked off with her cousin.

Ashlee sighed and why where this guys so annoying. She was getting annoyed with them and first it was Jun Pyo now these two. Where they out to make her miserable? She was getting a head ache because of these stupid guys and then she looked up at him. He was pretty good looking and then she shook her head. NO! She can't thing that way! She sighed and needed to try to distance herself from these guys. First she needed to get away from this guy! She reached up and one thing she was good at was shocking the hell out of males. She lightly placed her lips on his and he was so surprised that her dropped her. She grunted but she stood up and smirked.

"You can't handle me neither can your friends. This is my warning stay the fuck away from me!" She warned and turned around leaving him standing there speechless.

After Ashlee got her bruises taken care of and everything. She was in ok shape now and she sighed. She needed a escape and she wished her friends where her. She ended up googling some clubs and she was taking Jan Di out with her. She needed to dance for a bit and she got dressed.

Ashlee arrived at a club and she tilted her head to the side. She smirked and she began dancing. Everyone cleared as she began dancing and all eyes where on her. Even with her injuries her body moved perfectly. She was enjoying herself and didn't know those damn F4 where there watching her.

Jun Pyo heard a lot of cheering and when he went to see why the dance floor was cleared out. His eyes got wide there was Ashlee dancing and her body moved in tempting ways. His eyes widen when he also say what she was wearing. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had short shorts that stopped a few inches below her butt. Her shirt was crop top exposing her belly piercing and she had on sneakers. He looked around and noticed all the guys where trained on her and something spiked in him. Was this jealousy? God he hated it!

Ji Hoo returned from the bathroom to see a crowd and he raised his eyebrow. That was odd and when he followed it he saw her. Ashlee was in the center doing hip hop and everyone couldn't stop staring. She was very good and he wonder if there wasn't anything this girl couldn't do? He cleared his throat and her outfit was alluring at least to him.

Woo Bin was walking with one of his friends when he heard cheering and he pushed himself off of the bar. He made his way over to the dance floor and he got wide eyed. Ashlee was the center of all the attention and he bit his lip. Did she want to drive him crazy! This American girl was lethal in more ways then one. He didn't like how the other males where looking at her.

Yi Jung was flirting with a girl when she left to go watch some girl dancing and his pride was a bit hurt but he wanted to see who this girl. Oh course it was Ashlee and wasn't anything she could do? Her body so fit and moving in ways he didn't know it could. He bit his lip and took a deep breathe. She was dancing her heart out and some moves had his breathe hitch.

None of the boys could handle her dancing like that and all of them made a move. After she was done she was sweating and she blinked. She was surrounded by the F4 and everyone was silent. WHAT THE FUCK! What kind of situation is this? Ashlee looked at them and no one looked like there where budging. Each one offered their hand and she just looked at them. Where they serious? She rolled her eyes and looked for a opening. She saw one between Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo so she made her way over to it. She managed to dug and leave the four standing there with their pride hurt.

Ashlee went and got a drink. She couldn't believe those self centered asses! She was so angry that she was shaking slightly. She took deep calming breathes and looked over at her Jan Di who was laughing. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her. This was so not funny and she sighed. She stretched and looked around the room. Her eyes got wide when the F4 where making their way over to her. This was getting to be to much and she looked for a out. She grabbed a near by guy and looked at him with pleading eyes. He raised his eyebrow but quickly shielded her.

The boys walked right by here and she sighed happily. God these guys where so annoying and she looked up at the guy shooting him a thankful smile. He looked at her and chuckled. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she bit her lip. (Think of Yoo Young-jae from B.A.P.)

"I am Young-jae." He said and she smiled.

"I am Ashlee thanks...sorry but those boys won't leave me alone. " She said and he raised his eyebrows.

Young-jae looked down at the girl before him and she had blonde hair tied off to the side. It was clear she was American and her blue eyes where striking. He looked at where 4 boys went off to and it was clear they where looking for her. What was so appealing about this little blonde that had the boys going crazy? He sighed and looked back down at her. He wanted to find out and it was clear she was older then them. He was about to say something when another girl grabbed her hand dragging her away. Her wallet fell to the floor and he opened it. It had a international license. He smiled and pulled it out. He would be seeing Ashlee again for sure and when he left he got a call. Of course his office needed him back and he was the CEO of the largest entertainment company in Korea. Thus he was on his way back and made sure his office located Ashlee.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the review_** ** _nshaikh281_**

Ashlee stumbled a bit as her cousin drug her away and she didn't understand what was going on. She sighed to herself and looked up at the ceiling. Why was her life so difficult? Would it be better if she just said fuck it all and went back to school! GAH! She didn't know anymore and her mind was racing with all sorts of things. Jan Di finally stopped and she got wide eyed. She was brought to where the F4 and she looked over at her cousin. Betrayal was clear on her face and she looked at the guys.

"This is who you looking for! All of you like here correct?" Jan Di said and let her cousin's hand go. The cools looked at her and it was clear they where taken back. "I am tired of this cat and mouse game! If you like her tell her! Stop getting me involved and stop getting her hurt!" She snapped and turned around leaving her cousin standing there.

Ashlee looked at them and all four of them stood up. She was feeling very uncomfortable for some reason and she bit her lip. She looked at the group with wide shocked filled eyes and she took a few steps back. She wasn't liking where this going and her luck she tripped. She was falling backwards and four arms reached out for her. Two arms where around her waist and two on her wrist. She looked at the guy and this was most awkward situation she has ever been in.

"Ummm...I need to go please let me go." She said and the color rushed to her cheeks. the hands let her go. She stumbled back and turned around fleeing the club.

The following day Ashlee grumbled and looked up at the ceiling. Those stupid guys had her tossing all night. Yet her mind wondered to Jun Pyo and screamed covering her face with her pillow. What kind of crappy luck was this? She needed to leave for America soon before she fell in love with him. She sat up and tossed the pillow aside. She grabbed her phone and dialed her mom.

"Hey mom its Ash...does the offer still stand for college?" AShlee said and there was silence on the other end.

"What happened?" Her mom asked and Ashlee sighed. She explained everything to her mom who had started laughing. "You fell for someone younger then you it sounds like?"

"NO! Mom I didn't fall for him!"

"Ashlee it sounds like it to me. Why are you running away?"

"Mom...please he is so much younger then me."

"Ashlee 2 years isn't much. If you like him go for it."

"I cant mom. I...I don't know what to do about it."

"Ugh how can you be my daughter? If your so unsure of your feelings kiss him."

"WHAT! WHY! HUH!"

"That's how I knew I loved your dad. Just got for it and kiss him. I will arrange for you to come home in 2 weeks. Better make your time with him last and your taking over. It time to stop running child." Her mom said and just like that the phone went dead. She screamed and tossed her phone. Her mom wanted her to kiss him? 2 weeks huh? She might as well so she can prove she doesn't like him.

Ashlee got dressed in red plaid mini skirt that had black lace on the bottom of it and it stopped 3 inches below her butt. She had on ripped leggings and chains on her skirt. She pulled on a red tank top corset like shirt and slipped into black heels. She did her hair and let her blond waves fall down her back. She put on a smokey eye shadow and light red lipsticks. She did her eye liner and mascara. She looked in the mirror and smiled she looked good. She grabbed her car keys and purse before making her way out to her truck.

Ashlee arrived at school and got out of her truck. All eyes where on her and she leaned against her truck. She popped in some gum in her mouth and she was waiting for him. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd and she didn't stop him yet. Then she did and she pushed herself off of her truck. She began to make her way over to him and when she got to him she spit out her gum. She grabbed him by the shirt and got on her tippy toes. She lightly placed her lips onto his.

Jun Pyo was on his way to class when the sound of heels where heard approaching him from behind. He turned around and looked to see Ashlee. She was walking over to him and he raised his eyebrow and wondered what she wanted. He flinched when she grabbed his shirt and he was waiting to be hit. Never in his wildest dreams did he think she would kiss him. He was surrounded and it didn't take him long to return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Ji Hoo was on his way to class and then he saw it. Ashlee had kissed Jun Pyo and it felt like his heart was being ripped out. He hurt so bad and all he wanted was for it to stop. Why did he get everything? Jun Pyo was so lucky and he got the girl he loved. He felt his hands turning into fist and he wasn't going to let him steal her. He would let them have a moment but he would do whatever her could to steal her away from him. He would give Jun Pyo anything but he couldn't give him Ashlee.

Woo Bin yawned and stopped dead in his tracks. Why where Ashlee and Jun Pyo kissing? She didn't push him away and this made him sick to his stomach. He glared at the two and he felt like someone stabbed him in the heart with a knife then twisting it. Why did it have to Jun Pyo? Why was he always the lucky one? He had never felt such rage and jealousy. He didn't want to give her up and he wouldn't let Jun Pyo have her.

Yi Jung was flirting with a cute girl and then he froze when he saw it. Ashlee and Jun Pyo where kissing? This is the first time her ever felt heart break and he frowned. So this I what it felt like to have your heart shattered? He didn't like it one bit and he looked at the two. All the shit they had done to her none of them deserved her. He would make sure none of them got her and set her free.

Ashlee had wrapped her arms around his neck when he deepened the kiss and in her heart she knew the answer. She had fallen for this asshole! Talk about bad luck and she stopped kissing him. She looked up at him with wide eyes and damn her mother! Jun Pyo released her and grabbed her hand. He began dragging her off to her car and snatched her keys. She was still in shock and he picked her up placing her in the passengers seat before getting in himself. He turned the truck and began to drive off.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashlee was shocked when they arrived at a amusement park and she raised her eyebrow. What was he thinking and he got grabbing her hand. He shot her a breath taking smile and she bit her lip. She got out and he was at her side in seconds. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance. She stumbled and fell right into him. He quickly caught her and looked down at her.

"Lets get you flats once we get inside." Jun Pyo said and she just nodded. "As of today your my girl." He said and BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! Her hear began racing and she bit her lip. He was always surprising her and she smiled. She would give him her last 2 weeks before she departed for America. The ruth was to her they where all wilting flowers and she sighs to herself.

After they got in he caught her flats and was even carrying around her heels. She smiled and pointed to a roller coaster. She had no idea when she smiled Jun Pyo smile also and she pulled him towards the ride. She got on and of course she clung onto Jun Pyo. She was enjoying herself and she smiled.

Jun Pyo wanted to bring Ashlee to a amusement park and he couldnt help but smile when he saw how much fun she was having. He finally got the strong willed girl and yet he felt something in the bit of stomach. Like there time together was going to be short lived and he didnt like feeling like that. He sighed to himself and looked up at the sky. She was dragging him and ride after ride. He was having so much fun and the sun was setting. He smirked and began pulling her towards a ferris wheel. They got in and he sat next to her.

"The sunset is beautiful." Ashlee said and he smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jun Pyo said and she turned to face him. "What i said i meant. As of today your my girl." He said and placed a hand on her face. He leaned in to kiss her and he kissed her right when they where at the top. He stopped and smiled down at her. "Ashlee I will protect you so dont get hurt again." He said and all she did was nod. Her heart was racing and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She didnt know she was this tired and her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep right there.

Jun Pyo looked down and noticed she was asleep. He chuckled and shook his head. When the ride came to a stop he got up and bent down picking her up. He chuckled and made his way of the ride. He was walking towards her truck. This girl could easily sleep anywhere and he sighed to himself. He got in and placed her in her seat. He buckled her in and went to the drivers side. He began to drive his girl home and he felt like he was one cloud nine.

Ashlee woke up the following morning and she sat up. How did she get home? She touched her lips and smiled. She stretched and went to shower. She put on ripped faded skinny jean and a Nickleback tshirt. She pulled on a over sized sweater that covered her hands and slipped into her vans. She yawned and made her way out of the bedroom. She needed coffee and found out this place didnt have it. She huffed and grabbed her purse. She would walk today and when she exited the building there stood Jun Pyo.

"Going somewhere?" Jun Pyo asked her and she nodded. She got wide eyed when he held up a coffee cup to her.

Jun Pyo had managed to catch Jan Di before she left and asked her about what Ashlee like. He smirked when he found out she liked coffee. He got info on how it was made and he made his way to get her some. He got her some coffee and was waiting for her to exit. When she left she looked cute and he smiled while holding up the coffee.

"Pft seems like your my knight this morning." Ashlee said and walked over to grab it. When she got close he used his free hand to put it on the small of her pack pulling her close.

"I will always be your knight." He said and she got wide eyed. What was he saying? She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Lets go for a drive?" He offered and she nodded. He left her go and she got her coffee cup before he helped her into his car.

Ashlee began sipping her coffee and looked over at Jun Pyo at random times. She felt herself blush and she looked away. She began to drink her coffee and watched as trees passed by them. She wondered where they where going and she raised her eyebrow slightly confused. Where was he taking her now? Sure she would give him her time and everything since in 13 days she was leaving to return to where she belonged.

Jun Pyo wanted to take Ashlee to a special place and the drive was 3 hours away. He did enjoy having her by his side and he smiled. He would randomly look over at her and seeing her smiling was enough to make his heart race. He was trapped by her and didnt mind at all. He has never felt this way before and this weekend he was going to show her his heart. He smiled and before he knew 3 hours had passed. He got out and helped her out. The small town was bustling too.

Ashlee got out and smiled when she saw the small town. Yet she frowned when she being pushed her and there. She was loosing track of Jun Pyo as they started walking and she reached out grabbing the back of his shirt. Her free hand to her nose to hide her blush when he turned to look at her.

"Ashlee?" He asked and she looked off to the left.

"I though i was loosing you so i grabbed your shirt sorry." Ashlee mumbled and he smiled. She was to cute and he grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to her hugging.

"It ok lets just hold hands then." He said and she...


	10. Chapter 10

_**THanks for the reviews. Yeah she is causing a lot issues and more to come in the future.**_

"It ok lets just hold hands then." He said and she nodded her head. As soon as they are holding hands someone came in between them and she looked up to see Ji Hoo. Behind him was Yi Jung and Woo Bin. She raised her eyebrow and wondered when they got here?

"Awesome let all hang out together!" Ji Hoo said and she sighed. She shrugged and followed after them.

As they where wondering around town people kept shoving past them and she frowned. Everyone was hurrying around and one person shoved her. She feel to the ground and sighed. She saw a hand appear infront of her face and she looked up to see YOung-Jae. She blinked and didnt understand why he was here. She placed her hand in his and she was easily picked up. Her eyes widen at how easily he pulled her up and he flashed her a dazzling smile. Instantly she knew he was a playboy. Great add another ass to her list of perverts.

"I didnt excpet to see you here." He said and she shrugged.

"Yeah i didnt except to be here myself." She said and he nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Hmmm lets see. I heard beautiful rose was here and i wantedto see it."

"OH! You like flowers?"

"Yes I do. I find them to be extremely enchanting."

"Hmm interesting. Ohhh give me your phone!" Ashlee said and when he did she gave him number. She even took a picture giving the peace sign to set as her contact picture and handed it back to him. "Now you have my number. I need to go find my boyfriend." She said and turned around weaving through the crowd in attempt to find Jun Pyo.

"Boyfriend huh? Lets see how long that last when i get my claws into you." YOung-Jae said as he looked at her picture. He smirked and decided to follow her.

Ashlee was shoving people around in a attempt to find those damn boys! Where the hell where they? UGH! She hated being short and like a idiot she had none of their numbers. She huffed and someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She turned around and got ready to punch them but it was Jun Pyo. She sighed and smiled.

"I think we should exchange numbers," She said and he nodded. He let her go and she handed him her phone. After he gave her his number someone grabbed her arm. She stumbled back into someone and blinked. She looked over to see Ji Hoo.

"Let go check out some stalls!" He said and before she could respond he turned around grabbing her arm. He began walking fast and she was stumbling. Someone else grabbed her wrist and the two stopped. She looked over to see Yi Jung and she felt her eyebrow twitch. THey had to be kidding.

"I was going to say let go eat." He said and she looked between the two. The tension was to much and someone's hand removed theirs from her wrist. Arms wrapped around her waist pulling them away from the two and she hope it was Jun Pyo but her hopes where crushed when she looked up to see Woo Bin. What the fuck kind of situation was this? She looked between the groups and sighed.

"How about leave me alone!" Ashlee snapped and she was beyond annoyed. So if this is what its going to be like if she wanted to be with Jun Pyo then she didn't want to. "I am not a fucking doll! Jesus I came here with Jun Pyo and yet you guys are here! WHY!" She snapped and slammed her head back making it smash into Woo Bin's face. He let her go and she was fuming. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed and everyone stopped to look at the three of them.

"Ashlee its because I like you." Yi Jung admitted and Ashlee was render speechless. He was kidding right? "I don't wanna hand you over to Jun Pyo."

"He isn't the only one. I have fallen for you to my little American." Woo Bin said and she looked behind her. WHAT THE HELL!

"Ashlee since the first day I saw your pretty face I knew I was in love with you." Ji Hoo said and her she stood between three guys. Why did she do in a past life to deserve this?

"You may like her but she is mine." A voice said and she turned around to see Jun Pyo. He reached out and pulled her closer to him. She stumbled slightly into his arms. "She admitted she liked me. Are you going to throw away how she feels just to selfish?"

"That's why I cant let you have her, Jun Pyo." Yi Jung said and everyone around them was silence. "Did you forget the pain we caused her? We all like her but do we truly deserve to stand beside her?" He asked and everyone went quiet. He was right and Jun Pyo tightened his hold around Ashlee. "In the end our wife with be chosen by our parents. Yes we may love her but she isn't like us. We come two different worlds." He said and she sighed. They didn't but she didn't want anyone to know that. "Its best if we let her go to find happiness." He said and looked Jun Pyo. "If we truly love her then shouldn't allow her to be happy?" He said and everyone went quiet. He was right and Jun Pyo let her go.

Young-Jae laughed and them letting her go wasn't smart. They didn't know how much money she had and what her parents just did. He walked over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him causing her fall right into his arms and he looked at the group. A cruel smile made its way onto his face and he looked around him. He helped steady Ashlee and pulled her after him. All four guys stood there staring at where Ashlee went off to.

When Jun Pyo let her go she knew as soon as it started it had ended and she felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. The pain was unbearable and her mom was right she caused this by running from her fate. It was there that she decided to accept her fate and each step she took her heart turned to ice. She would close off her heart and run her families companies with her brother.

Ashlee had gotten a play ticket for the next day and she was packing up. She looked around the room that had so much memories. Young-Jae was offering to come back with her and she didn't see any reason why to tell him no. She finished packing and grabbed her suit case. She turned to Jan Di and tossed her, her car keys. She pulled her cousin into a hug before walking out of the door and closing this chapter of her life.

Jan Di felt the tears falling from her face and her cousin was leaving. She ran out to see her cousin get into Young-Jae's car. Her face was void and cold. She watched as her cousin drove away and she tried to chase after the car. She didn't want her cousin to leave without telling them goodbye but she did and she couldn't kept up with it. She collapsed on the ground and looked at the car drive away. She sat there for a hour before she heard the sound of 3 cars and one bike. She got up and turned to see them come to a sudden stop so they didn't hit her.

"Ashlee left for the states." Jan Di said and she looked at them. "Your ok with it right? Her vanishing from your sight forever?"

Jun Pyo heard what Jan Di said and he felt like time froze. Sure he let her go but he thought she could always be around and he could sneak glances at her. She was leaving and wouldn't be back? He couldn't bare with loosing her. Who cares if they need to part in the future. The future was the future and he needed her. He blew the horn and Jan Di got out of the way as he raised towards the airport. ASHLEE DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME!

Yi Jung gripped the stirring wheel and she was leaving? USA was so big even if he went there he would never find her and he knew he made a huge mistake. At least if she was with Jun Pyo he could watch her from a far. If she left for the states she would be gone and he didn't want that! What had he done and he needed to stop her. He followed Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin let it all sink in and the first girl he loved was leaving. All because they where stupid and her being happy should be enough? How could they have been so stupid? He didn't want her to be so far away at least here she was within arms length and he knew she was safe. In the USA he wouldn't know and doubted her would ever find her if he went. He chased after the other two and he would stop her so she could be happy with Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo cursed why was he so selfish? He loved her then he should allow her to be happy and the thought of never seeing her pretty face broke his heart. It couldn't end like this and he began to chase after the other three. They all needed to stop her! She couldn't leave just yet. They all arrived and split up to try to find her.

"ASHLEE!" Ji Hoo screamed as her ran through out the airport and nothing.

"American girl!" Woo Bin screamed and he stopped turning around. Where the hell was she?

"ASHLEE! COME OUT!" YI Jung said as he kept screaming that running through the air port.

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jun Pyo screamed and he kept running. He came to stop when he spotted...


	11. Chapter 11

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jun Pyo screamed and he kept running. He came to stop when he spotted the flight list. All flights to the USA had left and he fell to the ground. He had lost her for good and the pain started to take over. Tears where cascading down his face and he lost her. Why was he so foolish.

Its been 48 weeks since Ashlee left and the hole she left was still there. No one had heard anything about her or her where abouts. Everyone tried to find her and had people looking for her but it was like she vanished from the planet. Everyone was sad and missed her. Today was the day Jan Di graduates and everyone knew the likely hood of Ashlee showing up here now was slim to none.

A girl with short blonde wavy hair just got off a plane and her blue eyes scanned the area around her. There was two female guards on each side of her and she began to walk towards a sign. People with camera surrounded her and began asking her questions. She took off her sun glasses and shot them a charming smile. She nodded off to the left and on cue a very handsome looking guy began to walk towards them.

"I don't think harassing the CEO is a good thing. Be gone before we get angry." HE said and three more guys appeared at his side. The people got wide eyed and scurried off causing her to laugh.

"Really? Do you need to make such a big commotion?" One with black hair asked and she rolled his eyes at her.

"Cameron a lot has changed in 48 weeks. I cant believe I have been gone so long. Lets go I need to make appearance somewhere." She said and began walking. She 6 people walking with her and she smirked.

Jan Di was very uncomfortable in this environment and she looked around. Since her cousin left she has become good friend with the F4 and everyone thought it was interesting. No one talked about Ashlee much and she understood why. She sighed and wonder how her cousin was? She hasn't heard from her and it was like she vanished into the night. Her cell was disconnected and her aunt wouldn't even tell her. She was standing with the F4 when there was huge commotion.

" Isnt that CEO from the largest company in the USA? Why is she here?" A girl said and Jan Di raised her eyebrow.

"You see the 4 guys by her side they are the elite of the elite. They are called the deadly flowers. They are good looking but their body count is higher then most of our bank accounts." A guys said and Jan Di was confused as to why such people where here.

"THe two girls are called the ninja sister because of their fast moves and reflexes. All of them are employed by Ashlee Louisiana Luthern." Someone said and Jan Di froze. No one that couldn't be her cousin.

"Is Jan Di here? Bring her to me." A female voice said and Jan Di froze. She gulped and when she walked over to them the boy followed them. All off them froze when they saw her and it was true. It was Ashlee and Jan Di was about to run to her but stopped. Something about her has changed and the carefree Ashlee knew before seemed to have vanished.

Jun Pyo stared at this girl like she was a stranger and she had changed greatly. Her hair was cute to her shoulders and had brown highlights in it. Her once bright blue eyes where now cold and lifeless. She was dressed in knee length black dress and black heels. She looked so professional and it wasn't like what he is used to seeing her wearing.

"Congrats on your graduation. I am here to offer you place in my company office we are opening here." She said and everyone looked at her. "I am also here to offer Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin a internship. I would like them to see how a professional performs in the field. Your no longer children!" She said and the whole room was quiet. She had just insult all three of them. "The choice is yours. Discuss it with your parents. Excuse me I must take me leave." She said and turned around to leave.

"Ashlee what happened to you?" Jun PYo asked and she froze. She quickly turned around and her guards where at her side in seconds.

"I grew up. You should try it. I stop running from my fate and accepted my role in life." Ashlee said and everyone was quiet and no one knew what to say. She was just so cruel and no one knew how to take it. She just laughed and turned around leaving them standing there.

THe following day Ashlee was at her new office and she sighed. She hasn't been sleeping well as of late and all she did was work. She barely had time to breathe and it got so tired sometimes. She dedicated all her time to working and didn't concern herself about that useless emotion called love.

"Awww my little CEO seems tired." A female voice said to her right and she rolled her eyes.

"Morning Brittany." She said and there was a giggle to her left. "Morning Myla." She said and both girls smirked. Neither of them left her side as the four males walking. "Logan. Cameron, Alex and Jordan. Morning." She said and she stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out at scene before her. "Did they accept?" She asked and silence.

"They did Ma'am." Jordan said and she nodded.

"Good I guess they will be coming today." She said and turned around. "Shall we start a game? You know those guys used to like me. Lets see how far they will go." She said and everyone nodded their heads. "Endless flowers will wilt and die soon. Lets see how long they can last when the girl they once love has vanished."

( How I imagine the new people to look.

Ashlee: Hanna Marin

Myla: Lucy Hale

Brittany: Nina Dobrev

Logan: Changnim

Cameron: Yunho

Jordan: Jaejoonh(Kim Jae-Jong)

Alex: Junsu (Kim Jun-si))


	12. Chapter 12

Jan Di and the F4 arrived at this huge building. They all exchanged glances before walking into the building and each step they took felt like it was one step backwards. Something wasn't right and Ashlee wasn't herself and no one knew what to except. Yet they made their way to her office. When the door opened there sitting in a chair was Ashlee and she smiled.

"Welcome each of you will follow one of the people by side. Logan step forward please." AShlee said and one of the guys stepped forward.

" I will be working with Jun Pyo." Logan said and Jun Pyo glared but stepped forward. He walked over to Logan and then Ashlee sighed.

"I am to busy for this... You guys finish the rest." Ashlee said and stood up. "Ohhh yeah and as of today welcome to my company." She said walked out of the room.

"I am Cameron and I will be taking Yi Jung under my wink." Cameron said and Yi Jung stepped forward walking over to him.

"I am Jordan and Woo Bin your mine. Come over here now." Jordan said rather bored and Woo Bin walked over to him.

"Ahhh lastly I am Alex. Ji Hoo your my trainee today." Alex said and Ji Hoo rolled his eyes but made his way over to him.

"As for Jan Di your now Ashlee personal assistant." Brittany said and turned around leaving the room.

"Sorry about Brittany. She has a heart off ice! I am Myla her sister! Follow me." Myle said and walked out of the room.

" I am the Leader of the guard who watches over Ashlee so you will be staying in the mansion with us." Logan said and turned around walking out of the room.

Ashlee was doing meeting after meeting and she could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned and really wanted to go to bed. She rubbed her eyes and walked back to her office. She was so damn tired and with her working she barely had time to do anything. She yawned again and made it to her office. She went to the couch and laid down on it. She didn't except to pass out and yet she did.

Jun Pyo was supposed to deliver some papers to Ashlee and when he entered her office she was sleeping. He shook his head and this girl was still so dense. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her. He ran his finger down her cheek and he found himself smiling. He sure did miss her and his mom wanted him to take this chance to snatch her away. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Regardless if she changed or not she was still the one who had his heart.

"Don't run from me anymore." Jun Pyo said and straightened up. He left the papers on her desk and he was about to walk out. Something appeared on her computer and it was skull. Someone was threating her? Why? He looked over to where she was sleeping soundly and he knew he needed to always protect her. He quickly deleted the image before leaving her office.

Ashlee groaned and woke up a few hours later. She blinked and realized she was wearing someones jacket. She someone wearing it but who? She thought about it for a few minutes and then it hit her. Jun Pyo was wearing and her heart began to beat a little faster. She shook her head and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the jacket. A small smile made its way onto her face and she hugged the jacket. After a few minutes she got up and was holding the jacket as she felt the building. It was dark and she wondered where her staff. She was locking when her office when she felt someone behind her. Something was placed over her mouth and she tried to fight back. Nothing work and before she knew it everything went black.

Everyone was searching the grounds when the alarm went out and Ji Hoo stopped. It was odd that the alarm was going off but no one was found. If he wanted to kidnap someone...then it click and this was a distraction. He cursed and ran back into the building. Everyone followed after him and he came to her office. He bent down to see her purse and a shoe. That was odd and he grabbed them.

"I think there target was Ashlee and they where setting off alarms so we would get distraction." Ji Hoo said and BAM! Logan's fist went into the wall.

"I should of protected her better." He said and everyone was quiet.

"We where...yet we didn't think to leave someone with her." Alex grumbled and looked down the hall way.

"We where careless and now our ma'am is gone." Cameron said and he was leaning against a near by wall.

"Ashlee trust us and we failed her." Jordan said and he felt like a failure.

"Ashlee...I will rip them to shred." Brittany said and she was shaking in anger.

"They lay a finger on her I will destroy not only them but their families." Myla snarled out and she is normally calm cool and collected.

"I am sure they won't hurt her. They went through a great deal of trouble to get her." Ji Hoo said and even though he didn't believe he wanted them to.

"Ashlee is stronger then she looks. She will hold on until we come to save her." Woo Bin said and he was being consumed by anger himself.

"Don't worry if they wanted to hurt her they would of. I have a feeling they won't money but just wanted her." Yi Jung said.

Everyone stood there quietly now and was waiting to her something. Who could of taken her and why? So many questions and not many answers. Everyone decided t return to the mansion and yet no one could sleep. Everyone was using their own resources to find. It was now a race of time. Could they save her or will they be to late?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for the review.**_

Ashlee woke up and groaned. She felt something cold on her ankle and she sat up. She looked around the room and she had no clue where she was. She stood up and went to walk and all of sudden CLING! She couldn't move and she looked down at her ankle to see the horrible truth and there on her ankle was cuff connected to a chain. She collapsed on the ground and tried to pull it off and alas everything was failing. She heard someone coming down the stares and she stands up. Her eye widen when she sees who it is.

"Why?" She asked and he laughed at her.

"You refused my proposal and now I will make you my own little bride. I told you when we where in the states Ashlee I cant let you go." He said and advanced on her. She backed up and was trying to distance herself from him. Which caused her to fall backwards onto the bed and he was now above her. "Your mine Ashlee. They cant save you now." He said and just turned around leaving her there.

Ashlee sat up on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She hopped they would find her and this was crazy. Why couldn't her life ever be easy and she sighs to herself. She just sits there and stares at the stairs. She wonders what her life would be like now and all she wanted was to be back where she belong.

The guy had captured his obsession and its been what a week and he turned on the TV. He was surfing through the channels when he stopped on the noise and he turned it up so Ashlee could hear it to. She is still rejecting him but not as much and it seems like her strong will is slowly dying.

"Ashlee Luthern is still missing. If anyone has any information on her whereabouts please call us. We are offering 500K for anyone who knows where she is." A voice said and both knew it was Logan.

Ashlee sighed and way haven't they found her yet? He had upgraded her to the bedroom but yet she still didn't have her full freedom. The damn chain around her ankle prevented her from doing anything and she felt her will power slowly dying. She learned that if she behaves to gets better treatment and she was starting to think this was her life now. She did however have a bathroom now and she was thankful for that. She was also learning his daily routine and she leans against the wall. She was so bored and she wanted to return home.

Jun Pyo was going crazy and no one had any leads. He was so worried about Ashlee and who the freak was that was threatening her. He didn't know happened while she gone and he sent people to find out. He was pacing back and forth. He wasn't the only one worried and everyone was looking for her. The video camera's where sabotaged so they had no idea what happened while they where outside and this person serious.

Ashlee's capture wanted to play a game and walked up to his bedroom. She sleeping and like most times he transferred her to different parts of the house when she was sleeping. No like she can scream his nearest neighbor is 4 miles away. He carried her back to the basement and set up a camera. He start his fun task and sent it to the nosey people.

Ji Hoo was walking into the company when he saw a tan envelope. He raised his eyebrow and picked it up. He would give it to Logan and right now was gathering figuring out which tips where wrong and which tips where right. He handed Logan the envelope and he opened it. He watched as his face feel and he put the small DVD in the DVD player in the room.

The video came into focus and there was Ashlee tied to a chair. Her head was down and her hair was pulled up out of her face. She was wearing a blue baby doll dress and a noise was heard. She grumbled and she looked up. She got wide eyed and she tried to move but the chains weren't allowing her to.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!" Ashlee scream and SLAP! A hand collided with her face and tears where welling up in her eyes.

"Havent you learned your lesson yet? Do what another fun night?" A voice asked and the voice was a mixture of other voices. Ashlee's face was filled with terror and she shook her head a few times.

"Please don't! I will be good I promise!" She begged and he laughed. He stroked her cheek and she flinched slightly. He backed away and was now standing behind her.

"Let play a game boys. Let see if you can save her before I fully taint her. I also wanted to have kid with such a pretty lady." He said and Ashlee was now sobbing.

"Please come save me..." She said and on cue his hand slipped down her shirt.

Sadly their on video everyone watched as she was abused over and over. The guy held up a number and indicated each day a video would be sent. Just like that the 2 hour long video ended and everyone was quiet. Ashlee was alive but she was living in a hell none of them even could dream of. THe decided to work harder and they would save her!

Jun Pyo was overcome with so much anger and he had to leave. He called his mom and begged his mother for help. It wasn't something he ever thought he would have to do but his mom agreed as long as he married his intended partner. For Ashlee he will do everything and he agreed. He told his mom that before she announced his fiancé he gets 2 months with Ashlee before his fate is sealed. He sighed and looked up at the now night sky.

"Where are you?" Jun Pyo asked and he sighed to himself. He would find her no matter what.

"Jun Pyo please save me." Ashlee said as she looked out the window at the night sky. He called her to bed and she sighed doing as she was told. When will she escape this hell and when will they save her?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks for the review! Listen to Tears In Heaven - Eric Clapton during this chapter._**

Before Ashlee realized it she had been gone 2 month! A whole month and they still hadnt found her. Each day this ass made her do demeaning things and her pride was shattered. She still remained the same and was planning on leaving as soon as she got the chance. She was pretending to be a good girl and it was working. This idiot believed her and she looked around the room. Her chain was removed and she didnt know she was chipped. He left one day and she took this chance to call someone.

Jun Pyo was still at a loss as to where Ashlee was and then his phone rang. He looked down and raised his eyebrow. A unknown number showed up on his phone and when he answered it everything stopped.

"Help me!" A voice said and he knew it was Ashlee. "I am going to run!" She said and he motioned for Logan. They where no tracing the phone call and when they got her location the phone went dead. They all set off to leave and no one knew what they would find.

Ashlee hung up and looked around the house. She grabbed a knife and made her way outside. She looked around and no one was there. She made a run for the woods and she was thankful she was used to the woods. She kept running and didnt bother to look back. Her dress was snagging on everything and all she wanted was to be back home. She should of never left for the US. Little did she know he was already on her trail and she needed to stop to catch her breathe.

"Ashlee!" He called and she froze. He already knew and she fetl the tears gathering in her eyes. It was over and she whimpered slightly. "You cant hide from me in my woods." He said laughing and she ducked into a tree with a hole.

Ashlee thought she had escaped and hands came in pulling her out. She screamed and tears where gathering in her eyes. SLAP! A hand collided with her face and she whimpered. He began to forcibly drag her back to her own personal hell and she just wanted to be free. Why couldnt she ever be happy? When they made it out of the woods everyone was standing there. He glared and threw AShlee to the ground. He pulled out a gun and her eyes landed on Jun Pyo. She jumped up and ran over to him. BAM! The gun went out and she felt a sharp pain in her back.

Jun Pyo had arrived with everyone and he saw Ashlee being dragged out by some young man. She looked skinny and frail. He could tell all the fight was drained out of her and he glared at the guy. He wanted to rip his throat when Ashlee was thrown to the ground and he saw a gun. The guy raised it and no one moved. He watched as Ashlee stood up and ran towards them. She flung herself in front of him and hse slumped against him. He reached up to touch her back when he felt something wet and he looked at his hand. It was blood and she slumped against him. He collapsed to the ground and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"I got to save you...Your always saving me..." She said and she wiped blood that was coming out of her mouth. "I always loved you Jun Pyo." She said and reached up a bloody hand touching his face.

Ji Hoo watched the scene like it was in slow motion and he heard the gun go off. He watched as the women he loved flung herself in front of Jun Pyo and she wanted to protect him. He felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces and he noticed she slumped against him. He saw the blood and he raced to her side. He bent down to her level and he could see the life leaving her eyes.

Woo Bin was stunned and he never thought someone he loved would do something so stupid. Love did make people do stupid thing and he knew right then and there that there was no room in her heart for him. In her eyes there was only Jun Pyo and yet he was happy. He wanted her to happy but when he realized the blood he was at her side in seconds. Even thought she was dying she managed to smile.

Yi Jung couldn't move and he fell to his knees. After what they did they still wanted to be by her side. He shook his head and frowned. He finally regained his sense and ran to her side. He knelt down and called for a helicopter. She was barely holding on and he didn't want to loose her. He felt sick to his stomach and he reached out to her. He saw the blood coming from her month and he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Ashlee looked at everyone around her and everyone was crying. She didn't want them to cry and she looked at Jun Pyo. He was going in and out of focus. She smiled a bloody smile and at least she could be with them at the end. Even if they where stuck seeing her like this it didn't matter. She wanted her last moments to be here with them and sure a lot of pain was caused yet she was happy.

"Don't...cry...I...will...be...ok." Ashlee said and she heard the helicopter off in the distance. She laughed and she already knew it was to late. She coughed up some blood and she looked at them.

"Ashlee you need to hold on." Jun Pyo said and he placed his forehead against hers.

"You can't die yet we still have so much we need to do. Ashlee!" Yi Jung said and he noticed she was fading fast.

"Ashlee why are you always so stupid! You cant leave us yet. " Woo Bin said and he felt the tears falling endless down his face.

"Please Ash don't leave me. I don't care who your with! I want you alive." Ji Hoo said and he felt like he was breaking.

Ashlee smiled and she couldn't hold on any longer. Her hand dropped from Jun Pyo's face and she closed her eyes. She let the darkness claim her and she felt like she was peace.

"Ashlee! ASHLEE!" Jun Pyo screamed and he pulled her closer to him. He placed his face in his chest as he sobbed "Come back to me please." He said and he felt like he was dying.

"Ashlee...no..." Ji Hoo said and he turned to the guy. Logan already beat him up but he needed to die. He ran over and began kicking him over and over.

"Oh god...why her. WHY! Bring here back. Please give her back to us!" Yi Jung said and he began banging his fist on the ground. "GIVE HER BACK TO US!"

"American girl...Ashlee...please this has to be a dream. It has to be a lie. You cant be dead." Woo Bin said and he felt sick to his stomach.

Ashlee had passed on and everyone was in pain. When...


	15. Chapter 15

Ashlee had passed on and everyone was in pain. When all of a sudden a blinding light appeared infront of them. They opened their eyes to see they where all in some sort of testing room and everyone looked around. Where was Ashlee? Jun Pyo was the first to jump and frantically looked around the white room. The Ashlee and he ran towards the door. It opened before he could get there and there was Ashlee.

"Jun Pyo?" She asked and he pulled her into a hug. "I thought you where dead!" He said and he was soon joined by the three other guys. She was in crushing hug by all 4 of them and laughter was heard.

"What you saw was a simulation we created. We used your emotions to come up with the worst case scenario." A voice said and in walked Logan. This time he wasn't a guard but a scientist. " You guys signed up for it 2 weeks ago. Ashlee got you all to come here." He said and the boys released her.

"SO she didn't die?" Ji Hoo asked and Logan shook his head.

"No but it seems all four of you love the same girl." HE said and Ashlee sighed.

"I only love one of them..." She said and everyone looked at her. "Which one well that's my dirty little secret." She said and turned around leaving the room.

"ASHLEE!" All three called in unison and she smiled. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hmmm if you can catch me I will tell you." Ashlee said and three of them began to run towards her. She dodged them easily but ended up in Jun Pyo's arms.

"Who is it?" Jun Pyo asked and Ashlee's heart began to race. She reached up and placed her lips onto his. Just as quick as it happened it ended.

"You. I love you Jun Pyo." Ashlee mumbled and he smiled.

"So does that make you mine?"

"Hmmmm nope!"

"REally? Then shall i make you mine?"

"You can try...doesnt mean i will be ta..." Ashlee began and he cut her off by kissing her. This had taken her by suprise and she looked up at him with wide eyes. She wasnt excepting this and yet he did it. She still knew she couldnt be with him and he wasnt hers to hold onto. "Most of that was a simulation yes but Jun Pyo...we cant be together. Your going to end up marrying someone your parents pick out for you and me i will return to the states. Its better if we all forget this?" She suggested and he cut her off with another kiss.

"No! Ashlee i lost you once and i wont loose you again. Seeing you die it felt so real that i felt sick to my stomach! I was scared and everything..." He said and the pain of feeling her death came crashing back.

Ashlee knew what hse had to do and shoved him. She did however look up at him and smile at him. She would give him one night and thats all she can afford to give him. She needed to distance herself from him and if that meant breaking his heart then she would do that. She motioned for him to follow her and when he did she pinned him to a wall. Everything up till his engagement was real and her feelings for him was real. She sighed and leaned up kissing.

THey spent most of the night together and even ended up making love. Neither of them thought about protection and just wanted to be together. Ashlee on the other hand had a different thing planned and in the morning she would be gone. She was going to leave him a note that broke her when she was writing it and she knew she had to. She stood up and kissed him before leaving. She even went has far as to disconnect her phone and everything. She was vanishing from their lives for good.

Jun Pyo woke up in the morning and reached over for Ashlee. He frowned when he saw she wasnt there and he felt like his hear was shattering. He looked around for her and nothing. He spotted the note on the table and wrapped a shit around his lower half as he walked over to the table.

 _Dear Jun Pyo,_

 _Its true that I do love you but like most things in life that will fade. YOu dont love me and we both know you dont. You confused love for anger. You are made that every single step i took i blocked your path. Its ok though because i wont black your path anymore. Go and marry the women your parents want you to. I am just affair you had...i love you and wish you well._

 _Ashlee._

Jun Pyo crumbled up the letter and snarled at it. He tossed it on the floor and got dressed. How long ago did she leave? He grabbed his keys and bolted out the door. He needed to find Ashlee and stopped her before she left. He went to the front desk and ask if they saw her. Turns out she left 5 hours ago and he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He tried calling but nothing and even wen to email here. Turns out she turned off her phone and deleted her email. Everything was falling apart and he felt numb. So very numb.

3 months later

Ashlee wasnt feeling to good and she rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Was she getting sick or something? Hmm thats really odd and when she flushed the toilets she noticed her tampons. Something wasnt adding up and she rushed to the calendar. How could she of not noticed her period hasnt come in 3 months. SHIT! She grabbed her car keys and rushed to a Walmart. She had been back to her home in Miami for 3 months. She got the pregnancy test and went home. She followed the instructions and was waiting. She was pacing back and forth before she looked down at it. The results showed she was...


End file.
